


Harry Potter and the Silver Bracelet

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2006-01-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: It's Harry's sixth year and someone is out to get him.  Lily and James Potter never died, but are now living out their lives as Death Eaters.  Are they really death eaters or is there something else to the story?  AU





	1. Plots Unveiled

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

<b><u>A/N:  My friend had this weird dream, and told me, so I decided that a fanfic was in order, so here it is.  I’ll just remind everyone that I can’t update all the time (maybe once a week, if I’m lucky) due to work and school, but I will update as much as possible.</u></b>

<b><u></u></b>

<b><u>Disclaimer:  Anybody you recognize is JK Rowling’s, not mine.  The plot belongs to one of my best friends who kindly consented to let me write this.</u></b>

<b><u></u></b>

<b><u>Harry Potter and the Silver Bracelet</u></b>

<b><u></u></b>

<b><u>Chapter 1: Plots Unveiled</u></b>

<b><u></u></b>

            It was the darkest hour of the night, storms brewing.  There was a tall, dark, almost abandoned castle on a hill opposite a forest.  It was an old, stone worked castle, the walls looking almost black in the flashing lightning.  The sides were covered in vines no one bothered to remove, and the grounds were unkempt.  A scream of frustration was emitted from a slim figure dressed in black.  She pushed back the hood of her cloak with an arm covered in silver bracelets and rings.  One particular bracelet, a thin chain with a flickering emerald one it, stood out.  She stood there staring out the window, and then looked at her left hand.  On it were two rings, her engagement and wedding rings.  She turned and looked back out the window, seeing her reflection.  She had long red hair and brilliant emerald green eyes.  She was of average height and build.  She thought about what she needed done and sighed.

 

            “Relax, all will go as planned,” a man’s voice said, approaching.  He too was dressed in black clothing, with a silver cross necklace around his neck.  As he neared, the woman turned around and looked at him.  He was a very handsome man, the years and stress not showing on his face.  He was tall, had messy raven hair and sparkling, mischievous hazel eyes hidden behind thin framed glasses.  On his left hand was the ring that matched on of hers.

 

            “Those friends of his, Ron and Hermione, keep getting in our way.  And all those goody-goodies that protect him.  We had one eliminated, although I wish that Sirius hadn’t been the one to die, but we need to get to Harry,” the red head spoke quietly.

 

            “We do what we must.  Peter’s still alive.  He’s the one I wish had died, not Sirius.  He was like a brother to me,” the man said, regret in his voice.

 

            “We can’t let our feelings control us.  We have a task we MUST complete.  If we fail, the world will know everything.  I will not have us revealed, I’d rather die!  Everyone believes that we were goody-goodies and that we died an honourable death.  It must remain that way.  Well my love, are you ready to corrupt the youth?  The plan begins here.  Shall we?”  She asked, taking her husband’s offered arm and starting to walk down to the dungeons.  Once they arrived, they both walked towards the only occupied cell.  With a wave of a wand, the door swung open.  A young girl, fifteenish, sat in the farthest corner.  “Do you know who we are?”

 

            “Y-yes, you’re Lily and James Potter,” the girl, Romilda, said in a small voice.

 

            “Very good Romilda.  Now, you know our son Harry, correct?”  After the small, feeble nod, she continued, “You won’t repeat what we say to you, will you Romilda?”  Lily said, sitting down on the narrow bed in the cell.

 

            “N-no.”

 

            “Excellent.  Now, you are going to speak to our son, he needs to do something for us.  That’s where you come in.  A pretty girl like you, I’m sure you’d like to date the famous Harry Potter.  And you will,” Lily said, stroking the girls soft arm.

 

            “NO!  I won’t do it.  Haven’t you hurt him enough?”

 

            “Oh, yes you will.  You won’t want to at first, but once you gain some of the power we give you, you’ll do it very willingly.  You’ll grow to love it.”

 

            “NO!  Nothing will make me want to hurt him anymore than he has been,” Romilda screamed.

 

            “Pity.  We’ll just make you.  Imperio,” James said, “Romilda, you are going to do what we tell you.  You are never going to tell anyone about this.  You will go back to Hogwarts this year and await further instructions.  If anyone asks where you’ve been at home, you’ll say you were lost in the wood and then finally found your way back.”

 

            “Goodbye Romilda, you’ll be hearing from us soon,” Lily said, standing up and leaving, followed by James.  Romilda stood up and walked, finding her way out quickly and then proceeded back to the town.  Lily and James Potter however, continued to plan a trap for their son.

 

           


	2. Discoveries of Many Natures

Chapter 2- Discoveries of Many Natures

            Lily Potter stirred as the sun hit her face.  She pulled the blankets closer to her body as she snuggled against her husband’s bare chest.  She felt his arms tighten slightly around her and slowly opened her eyes.  She surveyed the room, furnished with dark wood furniture and black.  Ever since making their way to this place, black had become an obsession, probably since it matched their hearts, clothes and hair becoming black to blend in with their surroundings.  She pulled out of her husband’s loose embrace and stood up, wincing at the cold stone on her feet.  She pulled a black silk robe on and went over to the large wardrobe, pulling out a black velvet dress.  She started into the bathroom when she saw something in the corner of her eye.  She looked in disgust as some of her red hair fell in front of her face, showing her that in order to be discreet, she needed a change.  Sighing, she reached into her vanity and pulled out a box of black hair dye.

 

            Forty five minutes later, Lily walked out of the bathroom to see her husband awake and waiting for her to finish.

 

            “I see your hair’s black again.  I hate when you do that,”� James said, picking up some of her hair, frowning the whole time.

 

            “I know, so do I, but, I need to be discreet.  Red hair doesn’t allow it,”� Lily said, kissing her husband’s pouty lower lip and reclaiming her hair.  She frowned as she noticed the chain on his necklace was twisted, adjustment was needed.  As she re-adjusted his necklace, light flashed off of her bracelet, dying later.

 

            “I just got an update.  He’s resisting her,”� James said, waiting for the explosion.

 

            “Damn it!  We have to get him soon, or we’ll be revealed.  Go get dressed and meet me in the potion room.  We’ll try to think of a new plan,”� Lily said, walking out of the room and down the hall, into a room that was filled with potions.  She scanned the items on certain shelves, but nothing jumped out.

 

            “Anything?”� James asked as he walked into the room, dressed in customary black.

 

            “Not yet.  I need to look at the master list.  WE need something smart, something no one, not even Dumbledore would expect.  We need…,”� she said, the room falling silent as she read. Out of the two, Lily was the potions master, rivalling Severus Snape when they were at school.  “Wait a minute; the solution is so obvious that I never would have thought of it normally.  Love potion.  He’ll become infatuated with her and do whatever she tells him.  She does what ever we tell her, so we’ll have him.”�

 

            “Love potion?  Lily, how will we get it in him?”� James asked.

 

            “I don’t know, slip it in his food.  Or bake in something, like cauldron cakes.  That’s it!  Send Romilda some cauldron cakes infused with love potion and she gives them to Harry.  He falls in love, we order her to bring him here and there we go.  He’s on our side.  James, it’s perfect!  All we need is the potion,”� she said, reaching into the cupboard and pulling out a vial of pinkish liquid.

 

            Hours later, after they had sent off the cauldron cakes to Romilda, they sat in their sitting room, looking over some other notes they had on something.  Lily itched her arm, her bracelet making her uncomfortable at the same time as James scratched his neck, where his necklace hung.

 

            “Ouch!”� James said, moving his hands away from his neck.  “I tried taking this off and it shocked me.”�

 

            “Let me try,”� Lily said, moving over to remove James’s necklace.  As she touched to clasp at the back, a large zap was heard, and the thud of her body hitting the floor.

 

            “Lily, are you ok baby?”� James asked, bending over to pick up his wife.

 

            “Yes, but I don’t know why these won’t come off.  It really itches.”�  Lily said, rubber her hand, which now held a welt.

 

            “I don’t know.  We should probably just leave them.”�

 

            “Yeah,”� Lily said a glint in her eyes.  The next days she spent her time in their extensive library, reading.  James had no clue what she was reading, but knew that she shouldn’t be disturbed.

 

            Later that week, they were both in the library when they heard a thud downstairs.

 

            “What was that?”� James asked.

 

            “I don’t know.  Let’s go,”� Lily said, standing and walking out the room.  When she got downstairs, she placed an invisibility charm on herself, James following suit, and walked forward on silent feet.  What they saw shocked them.  There was Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and some other people.

 

            “She said this was the place.  I can’t believe the people she said were alive are.  They died.  Why would they be doing these things?  Trapping their son.  Albus, what do we do?”� Remus asked carefully, keeping his voice down.

 

            “We keep looking.  They have to be here,”� Dumbledore said, walking near Lily and suddenly stopping.  “Wait, see something?  I think it’s…”� he cut himself off by casting the counter charm to their invisibility charm.  The group of adults gasped as they saw Lily and James standing there.

 

            “What?  Why?”� Remus asked.

 

            “Don’t really know.  One day we both woke up like this.  This life is fun.  We’ll be seeing you sometime.  Toodles,”� Lily said, she and James disapparating from the room, hearing the angry shouts.  After the found a secure place, she let out of scream of anguish.  “DAMN IT!!!!!  They found us.  They know, and we will be revealed.  What do we do?”�

 

            “We stay calm.  We’ll think of something.”� James said, wrapping his arms around his wife’s sobbing form.

 

            “James, I’m starting to get scared.  I can’t figure out the jewellery and now this.  We have to figure out why we changed!  We have to.”� Lily said, fear throbbing in her voice.

 

            That night they spent it trying to remember their past, but nothing was coming to them.  They were as lost little lambs waiting for the wolves to find them.


End file.
